NADIE TE HARA DAÑO
by A Masochistic Lamb
Summary: Una promesa es una promesa... si ella es lo unico que te mantiene cuerdo en este mundo, no puedes dejar que le pase nada malo


**jajaja  
me recomiendo yo sola y olvido subir el one-shot  
mmm  
es diferente de lo que he escrito  
que opinan?**

* * *

NADIE TE HARA DAÑO

Había pasado un año desde la última vez que sucedió, por lo que seguramente se acercaba la purga.

El estaba sentado bajo un árbol y cavilaba sobre la "vida" que había llevado por los últimos tres años. Le disgustaba la lucha a pesar de que se le daba bien. Su misión en ese ejército era cuidar de los neófitos, ser su niñero por lo que había podido llegar a conocer a los más civilizados y trabar amistad con algunos que ya no eran neófitos, Jasper Whitlock, por ejemplo era un sujeto bastante agradable.

Pero entre los neófitos estaba alguien mas, alguien que había captado su atención incluso cuando fue humana, hace poco más de un año, ella era una muchacha bastante atractiva, tenía una sonrisa encantadora y unos enormes y hermosos ojos azules, era una joven ágil y fuerte. Charlotte, a quien habían reclutado por órdenes de María.  
En ese momento el hombre sentado bajo el árbol recordó la noche en que la había arrebatado de su familia, de sus amigos, de su vida.

_Charlotte __había salido de su casa, con andar despreocupado para dar un paseo, en la estaba acechando, las aletas de su nariz se inundaron con el aroma de su dulce sangre. La ponzoña se acumulaba en su boca. Sin previo aviso él se plantó frente a ella, quien ahogo un grito, obviamente sobresaltada.  
_— _Caballero, me ha sorprendido — dijo Charlotte con un hilo de voz y una tímida sonrisa asomando en su rostro.  
__El entrecerró los ojos confundido ¿porque ella no huía?, acorto la distancia que había entre ellos, la joven ni se inmuto pero su corazón latía con la misma potencia que las alas de un colibrí. El tomo las frágiles manos de Charlotte entre las suyas, ella se estremeció, pero no fue por miedo ni por el frio contacto de él. No, la joven no sentía frio, no con el calor que acababa de surgir en su interior, su respiración se volvió entrecortada mientras que el la acerco a su frio pecho poniendo su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de la doncella.  
__Ella cerró los ojos e inclino la cabeza hacia la derecha, facilitando el trabajo de Peter quien con un suspiro poso sus labios sobre la delicada piel del cuello de la hermosa joven._

— Peter, hoy en la noche se hará una nueva purga — la voz de Jasper lo interrumpió.

Peter suspiro, sería una noche muy larga, había que separar a los neófitos que ya habían rebasado su límite de los que todavía eran útiles.  
— María quiere que nos deshagamos de todos — añadió el rubio, haciendo que Peter pegara un salto  
— ¿De todos? Jasper, pero algunos aun tienen potencial, podrían aguantar otro año y lo sabes — repuso alarmado.  
— No Peter, María dijo que de todos — el interpelado repuso terminante.

Whitlock se dio media vuelta y dejo de nueva cuenta solo a Peter totalmente agitado, tenía que convencer a Jasper, no podían deshacerse de Charlotte, el no podía permitir que nadie le volviera a hacer daño, no desde el dolor que él le había hecho pasar. El se lo había prometido. Justo en mitad de su transformación.

_En cuanto los dientes de el traspasaron la __frágil piel de la chica esta se aferró con ambas manos a los hombros de él. El la sujeto para que no cayera, la cargó y la llevo hasta el lugar donde se establecían, ella temblaba compulsivamente, presa del ardor de la ponzoña, en cuanto llegaron la deposito suavemente en el suelo.  
__Charlotte no soltaba su agarre mientras que las convulsiones se hacían mas violentas, no quería que él la dejara. Peter la observo por un momento con las facciones crispadas por el dolor. Él le había hecho eso.  
_— _Perdóname — suplico mientras apretaba su mano el tercer día — Te juro que nadie volverá a hacerte daño.  
__Charlotte abrió los ojos con dificultad y le dedico una débil pero esperanzada sonrisa._

Y hasta la fecha él había cumplido, en cada batalla el objetivo primordial de él era protegerla, no dejar que se le acercara nadie para lastimarla. Era por ella por lo que seguía en ese lugar, ella era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.  
No podía fallarle, no podía incumplir su promesa.

La noche había llegado y con ella la purga, Jasper y el iban a mitad del trabajo cuando él se puso arisco y furioso. No pensaba en luchar contra el rubio, seria inútil, pero por sobre todo tenía que proteger a Charlotte.  
El tan temido momento llego cuando Whitlock la llamo. En cuanto ella entro miro a su protector con sus grandes ojos color carmesí completamente abiertos este no pudo pensar más que en ella y en la emoción que lo embargaba cuando lo miraba de esa forma.

— ¡Charlotte, corre! — Ordeno a gritos el enamorado — ¡Corre!

Ella lo miro confundida por unos segundos, después su vista se detuvo en el rubio y comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Volvió a ver a Peter una fracción de segundo y la tristeza se apodero de su mirada.

— ¡Charlotte! — gritó exasperado.

Ella salió disparada y en menos de un segundo Peter se unió a ella. Voltearon algunas veces y comprobaron con alivio que Jasper no los seguía pudo haberlos perseguido, pero no lo hizo.

Cuando se sintieron suficientemente lejos y a salvo se detuvieron, se contemplaron mutuamente a la luz de la luna por lo que pareció una eternidad, él pensaba que la hermosa chica se alejaría de él, que ella le tendría miedo y lo repelería como el ser nefasto que la arranco de todo lo que quería y que estuvo a punto de acabar con su existencia. Para su sorpresa ocurrió lo contrario.  
Charlotte se arrojo a sus brazos y atrajo su cabeza hacia ella, sus labios se apoderaron de los de él en un tierno beso. Cuando se separaron él se quedo maravillado ante lo que acababa de suceder ella sonrió y bajo su mirada avergonzada, Peter puso una mano en la barbilla de Charlotte y alzo su rostro, se perdió en los ojos expectantes de ella, paseo el pulgar sobre sus suaves labios y se inclino para darle otro beso.  
Peter seguía cumpliendo su promesa y Charlotte quería pasar su existencia al lado de él, lo supo desde que lo vio por primera vez en el bosque la noche en que la convirtió en una de los suyos así como sabía que estaba segura a su lado, nadie nunca le haría daño al lado de Peter. Su Peter.

* * *

**No, no sé si Peter** **convirtió a Charlotte...**

******¿Demasiado cursi?  
****¿Algún Review?**

**Pasen por mis otros fics:  
**Nessie tenemos que hablar:** para las fans de Nessie.  
**Everland: **para quien busca algo de drama.  
**Broken:** Aun mas drama... pero son mini capitulos  
**Otros besos: **mmm... mejor leanlo.  
**Decisiones**: Oh, rayos... creo qe lo voy a borrar.**


End file.
